Doce engano
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Rin planejara todos os detalhes, mas deu tudo errado na hora de declarar. Presente para Gabi-chan
1. O engano

**N/A:** Boa noite! :D

Sim, cá estou com mais uma fic.

Dessa vez, uma fic presente! Para minha amiga Gabi-chan! (Também conhecida por mim como Ovelha-chan!)

Espero que goste dessa fanfiction. O projeto original dela, como podem perceber nesse primeiro capítulo, era ser uma comédia romântica... Mas virou um romance bem romântico. Então, tomem cuidado: Seu nível de açúcar pode subir nos próximos capítulos.

Espero reviews.

Hiwatari Satiko.

P.S: Perdão por qualquer erro, mas não deu tempo de mandar para minha beta. ^^"

* * *

Capítulo 1: O engano

Para Gabi-chan

* * *

Era o último dia de aula, era a sua última chance. Enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte e os alunos arrumavam os seus materiais, Rin decidia-se. A garota era apaixonada por _certa_ pessoa desde o começo do ano letivo e como o próximo ano seria o último... O sinal tocou, a jovem acenou para as suas amigas e saiu apressada. Ele fora o primeiro a sair da sala, já estava longe delas. Então, o irmão juntou-se a ele.

- Kuso. – Murmurou Rin. Como falaria com aquele _ser_ por perto?

- É só você chamá-lo, Rin. – Kagome apressou-lhe o passo.

- Demo... Tem certeza disso? – Sango achava que a amiga estava se rebaixando.

- Hai. - Confirmou ainda mais com a cabeça. – Vamos meninas! Eles estão andando rápido.

As três jovens começaram a corres atrás dos irmãos de cabelos prateados. Rin chegou perto antes das outras e, primeiro, sentiu o perfume que associava ao Sesshoumaru, depois o do Inuyasha. Respirou profundamente e quando estava a um braço de distância deles, chamou:

- Inu... - Não! Não poderia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome! – Inokuma-senpai! - Sua voz saíra mais alta do que pretendia, abaixou o rosto envergonhado, não estava saindo da maneira que planejara durante dias!

O irmão resmungou alguma coisa e afastou-se. Suas amigas pararam alguns passos atrás de si e Kagome soltou uma interjeição. Porém, não era hora de se preocupar com o que os outros estavam fazendo.

- Inokuma-senpai... Eu... Gosto-de-você-e-gostaria-de-saber-se-quer-sair-comigo-no-domingo-na-praça-Shikon-do-shopping-Eitoku-as-dezesseis-horas.

Rin falara muito rápido, sem fazer uma pausa, sem praticamente respirar. Novamente, suas amigas exclamaram surpresas. A jovem ignorou-as, esperava, ansiosa, a resposta que demorava a chegar. Estranhou o silêncio de Inuyasha e decidiu olhá-lo. Corada, levantou o olhar aos poucos, porém, ficou branca em menos de um segundo.

Não estava fitando os olhos dourados do descontraído e rebelde Inokuma Inuyasha, mas sim os dourados frios e indiferentes de Inokuma Sesshoumaru! O irmão mais velho! O cara sem coração do colégio!

Rin sentiu-se petrificada, olhava-o sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer. Declarara-se para a pessoa errada, para o menino errado, para o irmão errado! E agora? O que faria? As coisas saíram muito, muito pior do que ela poderia imaginar.O que diria? Começou a pensar, aliás, a tentar pensar diante daquele olhar que parecia ler a sua alma. Será que ele sabia? Se sim, era um alívio, mas e se não? E agora? Continuava a olhá-lo e, sem perceber, esperava uma resposta. Ela não sabia quanto tempo se passou, parecia, na sua mente, um século. Seus olhos mexiam-se, ansiosos, mas cravados nos dele.

- Inokuma-senpai... – Procurou palavras para explicar o que acontecera, mas não achou nenhuma. Seus lábios moveram-se, embora não saísse nenhum som deles. O jovem acompanhou aquele leve movimento. Depois voltou a fitar-lhe nos olhos por alguns segundos, virou e andou em direção ao irmão que esperava-o, resmungando alto, perto da esquina do colégio.

Rin ficou parada, congelada no mesmo lugar até os irmãos Inokuma viraram a esquina. Depois deixou-se cair sentada na calçada. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, suas amigas estavam ao seu lado, mas não queria saber de nada além de como iria sair daquela confusão e confessar-se para o Inuyasha. Soltou um suspiro que anunciava um choro, saíra tudo, _tudo_ errado!

- Kami-sama. – Ela conseguira estragar um dos momentos mais lindos da sua vida.

- Rin-chan... – Sango pensava em algo para falar, mas a expressão de alívio de Kagome assustava-a, sabia de seus sentimentos, mas não pensava que...

- Estou bem meninas. – Mentiu encarando o asfalto da rua. – Só preciso conversar com o Inokuma-senpai e resolver esse mal entendido.

- Mas por que você chamou o Inuyasha de "Inokuma-senpai"? Só chamam o Sesshoumaru-san assim!

- É que eu não queria parecer meio... Atrevida. Então... – Suspirou arrependida.

- Pelo menos você já tem a chance de se desculpar. – Disse uma Kagome pensativa. – Ele aceitou sair com você, Rin! – Respondeu ao olhar das amigas e sorriu estranha.

- I-iie, Kagome-chan! – Gaguejou a jovem. – Ele **não** disse nada! Ele **não** respondeu! Ele **não** aceitou!

- Concordo com a Kagome. – A outra amiga levantou-se e ajudou-as a fazerem o mesmo. – Quando uma garota pede para sair com o Inokuma mais velho, ele responde que não, geralmente antes mesmo da pergunta. – Segurou a mais baixa delas pelos ombros. – Mas com você não, Rin. Foi diferente! Ele _deixou_ você falar, _deixou_ você se declarar, _deixou_ você convidá-lo para sair! E ainda olhou-a como se estivesse esperando a vida toda por isso!

- Sango-chan! Pare com isso! - Soltou-se da amiga. Você está exagerando muito! Além do mais, eu falei, me declarei e convidei o Inuyasha! Não ele!

- Mas foi ele que estava parado aqui na sua frente, te ouvindo! - Exclamou e olhou de relance para Kagome que ficara quieta.

- Não! Foi tudo um mal entendido!

- Pode ser, mas só tem um jeito de você desfazê-lo. – Rin ficou pálida. – Indo ao encontro que você marcou com o Inokuma Sesshoumaru.


	2. O encontro I

**N/A: **Eu voltei... Lalalalala

Não ficou tão doce quanto eu pensava que ficaria!

Espero que gostem e comentem! =)

Kissus

Satiko

* * *

**O encontro I**

Rin recordava de todos os momentos importantes de sua vida (que, cá entre nós, eram poucos) e chegou à conclusão que nunca, nunca estivera tão, tão... Nervosa. Suas mãos suavam, as pernas tremiam mais que bambu verde e trocara de roupa pela quarta, não, pela sexta vez! Tudo, mas tudo isso por causa _dele_. Não dele, dele, mas _dele_. Afinal, querendo ou não, iria encontrar-se com **O **Inokuma Sesshoumaru! Sim, com o Ses-shou-ma-ru! Um dos rapazes, se não o mais, cobiçado de todo o colégio! Quiçá de Tokyo! Não poderia, não podia, não ia "fazer feio" e ir de qualquer jeito! Era um encontro com o Inokuma! O irmão errado, verdade, mas era com um Inokuma! Por fim, decidira ir com um vestido florido e uma sandália de salto (afinal, era baixinha e o Sesshoumaru era um absurdo de homem... Em todos os sentidos, incluindo a altura de 1,80 m). Passara apenas uma sombra e um lápis nos olhos, nada demais... Nunca fora de usar muita maquiagem, e só usaria para sair com o Inokuma _certo_ e como aquele encontro seria com o _errado_...

A jovem suspirou, duvidava que o Sesshoumaru estivesse aonde marcaram, estava perdendo o seu tempo indo até lá, mas se lembrava das palavras das amigas... Ele **não** falara nada! O que era estranho, muito, muito, mas muito estranho! Soltou outro suspiro ao perceber que rapidamente chegara ao local e começou a procurar por uma cabeleira prateada... Sempre gostara da cor prateada...

- Nakayama. – Sesshoumaru apareceu atrás de si, assustando-a.

- Oh... – Levou outro susto ao perceber que estavam a menos de um metro de distância (distância esta que achava segura), deu um passo para trás. – Olá, Inokuma-senpai.

Sorriu completamente envergonhada pela situação e lembrou-se que foi por falar "Inokuma" ao invés de "Inuyasha" que estava ali, naquela situação que era um tanto estranha, para não dizer _bizarra_. Ela, Nakayama Rin, uma reles mortal, em um encontro com Inokuma Sesshoumaru, considerado, por 4/5 do colégio, um deus greco-nipônico (sim, esse número incluía muitos rapazes, mas não ela).

O sorriso morreu quando percebeu que não tinha ideia do fazer, falar! Pensara que iria chegar ali, e se ele aparecesse, simplesmente diria que fora um engano, queria sair com o Inuyasha e não com ele. Ponto, simples assim e cada um iria embora. Mas olhando para o rapaz na sua frente, que parecia atento a suas expressões, não poderia falar assim. Não com ele, aliás, com ninguém. Não parecia... Humano isso. Olhou-o novamente e percebeu que ele tinha um dos cantos dos lábios levemente puxados para cima. Um meio sorriso?

- Vamos.

- Hum? – Não sabia para aonde iam, mas começou a andar ao seu lado, mantendo a distância de considerava segura, aliás, tentando, pois como o lugar estava cheio, tinha que ficar mais próximo dele do que gostaria.

- Lanchonete (N/A: lugar que só vende suco como se chama?) – Olhou-a de esguelha. – Está com sede?

- Sim, está calor hoje. – Sorriu, conseguindo controlar aquela estranha sensação que a apossava. Por que ele estava ali, afinal?

Balançou a cabeça levemente, isso não era importante agora, tinha que desfazer aquele engano! Pensou, decidida, enquanto acomodavam-se no estabelecimento e um jovem aproximou-se para anotar os pedidos.

- Um suco de melão com pêssego e um de... – Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos por alguns segundos... Rin sentiu um martelo bater em peito e um gelo escorrer pelas costas. Piscou várias vezes e desviou o olhar... O que, que, o que foi aquilo? – E um suco de pêssego e morango com leite condensado.

Enquanto esperavam os sucos, Rin não tirou os olhos da mesa. Tinha um pequeno buraco nela, parecia recente e era meio azulada... Provavelmente fora feito com a ponta de uma caneta. Quase mordeu a língua, não tinha nada que prestar atenção nessas coisas!

- Ahn...

Mas ela não sabia o que dizer, aliás, sabia sim, mas não poderia simplesmente falar: "Inokuma-senpai, esse encontro foi um engano. Eu queria chamar o seu irmão, o Inuyasha para sair e não você." Não, tinha que encontrar um modo gentil de falar isso. Mas... Ele não se importaria se falasse diretamente. Ele, pelo que sabia, sempre era objetivo, direto... Será que ele se importaria?

Os sucos chegaram e ela criou coragem e... Contrariando tudo o que pensara, perguntou se ele já decidira que carreira iria seguir, qual faculdade faria, pois acabara de sair do colégio.

- Administração. Para dirigir a empresa da família (N/A: sempre!).

- Oh... Mas você quer? – Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar dourado que deixava claro que fora impertinente com a pergunta. Ela murmurou desculpas e provou o suco, ele acertara estava delicioso. Tomou mais.

- E você? – Perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Ah! Eu quero fazer Gastronomia! – Aproximou-se mais da mesa, sorrindo. – Eu amo cozinhar! Quero abrir o meu próprio restaurante... Adoro inventar novos pratos... Ah! Qual é o seu prato favorito?

-... – Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria ironizado. – Yakissoba.

- Hum... – Sorriu meiga. – Um prato bem tradicional. Você tem que experimentar o yakissoba que eu faço! Eu acrescento alguns ingredientes. Qualquer dia eu faço para você. – Seu sorriso ampliou, sem saber o que falava. – Eu amo guioza! No último fim de semana eu fiz uns, mas doces! Ficaram ótimos, você também tem que provar!

-... – "Guioza". Sesshoumaru acenou positivamente, fazendo notas mentais.

- Uhm... - Rin sentiu-se presa em seu olhar. O ouro misturou-se com o chocolate. A jovem piscou, assustada, por ter esquecido o que ia falar. Bebeu mais de seu suco. Lembrou-se. – Você deve preferir salgados a doces, né? – Viu-o acenar positivamente mais uma vez, mas não o olhou nos olhos. – Eu não faço muitos salgados... Além de guioza... – Murmurou, pensativa. – Faço tortas, mas apenas uma é salgada e...

Percebeu que Sesshoumaru buscava, incessante, seus olhos. Mexeu-se, desconfortável, na cadeira.

- Eu estou falando demais e...

- Não. – Interrompeu-a. – Sua voz é agradável.

Rin corou violentamente. Terminou a sua bebida e olhou ao redor. Que situação! Nunca se imaginara numa situação dessas, nem com o Inuyasha e... Inuyasha! Tinha que falar do engano!

- Ahn... Bem... Nós... Eu não... – Ótimo! Não conseguia falar direito!

- Vamos. – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao caixa. Quando ela fez menção em pagar a sua parte, o rapaz deu-lhe um olhar cortante que a fizera ser incapaz de tirar os olhos do chão enquanto saiam do local.

- Vamos aonde? – Percebeu que ele reduzira o passo para que andassem lado a lado.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas olhou-a até que esta desviasse os olhos e consultou o relógio. Virou para a esquerda. Rin, que não estava olhando, quando percebeu correu para alcançá-lo. Acabou por dar-lhe um encontrão, pois o jovem parara para esperá-la.

- Gomen ne... – Deu uma risadinha, como era desastrada! Mas engoliu em seco quando percebeu que era segurada nos braços. Ele não a soltou, apertou um pouco mais os seus braços. Sentiu frio, os únicos pontos de calor eram onde as mãos dele estavam. Sentia a energia que ele emanava entrar em sua pele e correr pelo seu sangue. Seu coração batia desesperadamente até que sentiu a energia dele estava espalhada por todo o seu corpo.

Atordoada, fitou os 15 centímetros de chão que separavam os calçados de ambos. Não era uma distância segura. Não, definitivamente não era, pois sentia tão perfeitamente o perfume que ele usava... Tão perfeitamente que seu coração gravou aquele cheiro. Fechou os olhos. Outra martelada em seu peito, Sesshoumaru buscava os seus olhos, as mãos deslizaram um pouco pelos seus braços. Entretanto, Rin não abriu os olhos, tampouco levantou a cabeça. Ouviu um suspiro e foi solta. O momento passara.

- Tome cuidado. – Disse, frio demais e distanciou-se dela, virando para outro lado.

Rin sentiu-se tonta e percebeu que estava com a respiração presa. Respirou fundo três vezes. Fora impressão ou ele... Não! Não, não fora impressão. Definitivamente não, fora bem real, pois sua pela parecia queimar onde as mãos deles estavam e o resto de sua pele estava arrepiada. Nunca imaginara... Nunca sonhara... Nem com o Inuyasha... Inuyasha! Tinha que controlar-se! Kami-sama! Porque não chamara o Inuyasha simplesmente de "Inuyasha"?! Deveria estar com ele agora! Provavelmente estaria rindo de alguma coisa que ele falara... Não estaria naquela situação, sentindo-se tão... Estranha.

Sesshoumaru devia ter lhe perguntado alguma coisa, pois a olhava um pouco impaciente.

- Uhn? – Balançou a cabeça, jogando aqueles pensamentos e sensações para longe. Sentiu cheiro de pipoca. – Gomen, eu não ouvi.

- Que filme você quer assistir? – Repetiu, o que não era de seu feitio e apontou para o mural atrás de si.

Rin aproximou-se para ler os títulos... Só tinha filme romântico ou de terror passando! Corou, desejando que um buraco abrisse e lhe tragasse! Apertou os lábios ao ver um título familiar... Algumas meninas estavam falando daquele filme... Mas era romântico! Queria muito ver, mas com o Inokuma _certo_...

- Não há muitas opções... – Disse, sentindo-o ao seu lado, respirou fundo e concentrou-se nas letras. – Gosta de terror?

- Você gosta? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Um pouco. – Deu de ombros. – Mas esses são muito pesados... Ah! Que tal esse? - Apontou para o cartaz de uma comédia romântica e, finalmente, virou-se para ele que confirmou com um aceno.

- Vou comprar os bilhetes. – Disse e foi até a bilheteria. Rin não falou nada, depois do olhar da lanchonete. Ele que pagasse!

A jovem ficou parada, olhando-o entrar na fila. Deveria ter perguntado se ele queria alguma coisa. Ele sentiu-se observado e olhou em sua direção, ela foi até lá.

- Pipoca? – Perguntou do lado de fora da fila, mas o lado dele.

- Não. – Respondeu após alguns segundos.

- Uhm. – Resmungou, mas deu uma risadinha. Quem não gosta de comer pipoca vendo filme? – OK. Vou comprar uma pequena então. – Foi até a lanchonete do cinema sem ver a expressão do rapaz.

O filme transcorreu normalmente, Rin divertiu-se bastante, embora estivesse bem ciente da presença de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, a praticamente zero de distância. Ela acabou por comer pipoca e a jovem tinha cuidado para que as mãos não se tocassem, o que acontecera umas três vezes e em todas ela tinha sido eletrocutada.

Com os choques, Rin tomou coragem para falar a verdade . Saíram do cinema e sentaram-se na praça que havia em frente.

-Ahn... Inokuma-senpai, eu tenho que lhe falar...

- Qual é o seu número? - Pegou o próprio celular e esperou ela dizer, que piscou confusa com a interrupção, mas lhe passou o número.

- O seu... - O barulho do seu celular interrompeu-a. Parecia que não queriam que ela falasse! Chegara uma mensagem: "Obrigado por hoje. Sesshoumaru." – Ph, eu... – Gaguejou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Para disfarçar, salvou o número dele. – Eu que agradeço. – Respondeu, sorrindo um pouco forçada, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos. Não tinha conseguido falar a verdade.

- O vestibular é no próximo fim de semana. – Olhou-a, mas Rin não conseguiu entender a mensagem que seus olhos passavam.

- Gambare ne, Inokuma-senpai! – Disse, ainda com o sorriso.

- Já está ficando tarde. – Constatou ao olhar o relógio. – Vamos. – Levantaram-se.

- Oh! Não precisa me acompanhar... – Parou, o olhar dele dizia para não falar nada.

O caminho até o ponto de ônibus foi feito em silêncio, Rin achava difícil falar sobre o equivoco, tentou deixar para a hora da despedida, mas no coletivo descobriram que moravam próximos um do outro e ela adiou a verdade.

No portão de seu casa pararam frente a frente e a jovem enlaçou as próprias mãos. Temia que a situação em frente ao cinema pudesse se repetir, e se acontecesse...

-... Então na quinta-feira, eu te busco as cinco.

- Nani? – Arregalou os olhos. Não escutara nada o que ele dissera. A careta dele dizia que não repetiria. – Certo, Até quinta, às cinco.

Sesshoumaru fixou seus olhos nos da jovem que não conseguiu desprender-se, sentiu-se tragada. Seus pés estavam firmes, e pesados, no chão, mas o resto de seu corpo queria chegar mais perto daquele ouro vivo, derretido que era o olhar. Sua coluna inclinou-se para frente e... Rin assustou-se e deu um passo para trás. O efeito acabou.

- Tchau Nakayama. – Despediu-se.

- Ja ne , Inokuma-senpai. – Sorriu e passou pelo portão. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar e, com uma troca de olhares, soube que só iria embora quando ela entrasse.

Seu sorriso ampliou-se verdadeiramente e, antes de entrar em casa, acenou. Sesshoumaru esperou alguns segundos e foi embora. Rin escorregou na porta até sentar-se no chão, seu coração estava disparado, seu rosto parecia queimar.

- Kami- sama!

* * *

Próximo capítulo: O parque. XD


End file.
